(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to devices enabling stretches. More particularly, the invention relates to means and methods of stretching the elusive piriformis muscle.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art is focused upon repair or palliative measures to address the after the fact damage inflicted by a tight piriformis muscle. A tight piriformis muscle is known to cause Piriformis Syndrome, sciatic nerve impingement and other serious ailments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,252 issued on Jun. 22, 1993 to Caprio et al discloses an adjustable knee support but has a design that prohibits the effective attachment of handles. Capro's '252 Patent has a center strap that reached behind the knee and prevents bent knee stretching or other types of positions needed to stretch the piriformis muscle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,023 issued on Aug. 12, 1997 to Caprio et al is an elaboration of Capro's '252 Patent and adds tabs and additional fasteners that impede knee movement. The Caprio '023 Patent presents several layers of wrapping above and below the knee area, preventing the addition or attachment of stretching straps or handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,655 issued on Jul. 14, 1998 to Holden discloses two leg straps, a longitudinal member and one or two loop handles. Holden fails to disclose or suggest a leg strap above the knee area. Holden is designed for use with a leg cast and is not a stretching device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,329,214 issued on Feb. 12, 2008 to Norman discloses a stomach exercising strap comprising a single leg loop and parallel handle strap. Norman enables a rocking motion useful for abdominal development but counterproductive for piriformis stretching.
U.S. Patent Publication 20090239723 by Jovanovic published on Sep. 24, 2009 discloses a foot handle or foot harness system attached to a foot and ankle. Jovanovic fails to provide means of pulling upon the knee or thigh area.
U.S. Patent
U.S. Patent Publication 2008/0183171 by Elghazaly et al published on Jul. 31, 2008 discloses orthopedic hardware that is screwed into a femur as part of a reconstruction piriformis fixation procedure. The disclosed hardware and method includes the use of piriformis lag screws that pass through a piriformis implant. While the Elghazaly disclosure is focused upon repairing a broken femur due to trauma, the Elghazaly disclosure emphasizes the importance of carefully positioning and carefully considering the piriformis muscle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,335,167 by Mummy issued on Feb. 26, 2008 discloses a software system and apparatus to measure deviations of posture caused by various ailments and issues recommendations such as generic piriformis stretches. The Mummy reference provides no means or methods of stretching the piriformis muscle.
U.S. Patent Publication 2009/0291807 by Moring, J R. et al published on Nov. 26, 2009 discloses an exercise platform stood upon by those inflicted with Piriformis Syndrome. The Morng platform is not invasive but fails to isolate the piriformis muscle or otherwise stretch the piriformis muscle.
U.S. Patent Publication 2009/0286661 by Campbell discloses a foot trap and strap system used to facilitate leg and stride stretching. But, Campbell does nothing to enable bent knee stretches and fails to consider the need to isolate stretches for the piriformis muscle.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,025,617 by Tennant et al issued on Sep. 27, 2011 discloses a boot and straight leg stretch system to stretch the hamstring muscle. Tennant teaches straight leg raises with no bend in the knees and fails to address the piriformis muscle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,028 by Smith issued on Feb. 10, 2004 discloses a planar non-bending board with a hand strap. The Smith appliance provides planar leg support just below the knee in the calf area to facilitate straight leg raises. Smith teaches away from bent knee stretches and fails to address the piriformis muscle.
U.S. Patent Publication 2003/0224019 by O'Brien published on Dec. 4, 2003 discloses the injection of various toxins to relieve nerve impingement. The O'Brien reference gives an excellent summary of Piriformis Syndrome leading to sciatic pain, stating at paragraph [0024] O'Brien states: “Sciatic pain can be caused by compression of the sciatic nerve by the piriformis muscle. This condition is commonly referred to as sciatica and is quite common in the middle-aged and elderly. The piriformis muscle extends from the pelvic surface of the sacrum to the upper border of the greater trochanter of the femur and, during running or sitting, can squeeze the sciatic nerve at the site where the nerve emerges from under the piriformis to cover the germellus and obturator internus muscles”
While the O'Brien reference mentions various physical positions to test for Piriformis Syndrome, O'Brien states that stretching exercises are “rarely beneficial” and that forcibly raising the knee often aggravates symptoms. Thus, O'Brien teaches away from stretching exercises to treat Piriformis Syndrome and instead encourages injections of botulinum type B toxin. Given that O'Brien is a recent reference and eschews stretching, there is long felt need in the art for less invasive means of preventing and treating Piriformis Syndrome.